


Darling, Let's Go Wild

by revebleu



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, Multi, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revebleu/pseuds/revebleu
Summary: He clutches at Marwan's free hand, at Alissa, and reminds himself to breathe. With every exhale Marwan slips in a little deeper, more and more of his hand. Luca realises with a start that it's going to fit, that all of that hand is really going inside him, and then his body opens for Marwan, just like that.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli/Alissa Jung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Darling, Let's Go Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might ask, why involve Alissa? It’s because she is very pretty and it would be a crime to not involve her. I regret nothing.  
> ***  
> Lots of thanks to everyone who left comments and/or kudos on my previous fics. I'm glad to know you enjoy them.

Alissa is giving him that smile, the one that makes her dimples deepen and makes her eyes spark. She's stroking the side of his face, and Luca leans into it and closes his eyes, trying to focus on the softness of Alissa's belly, and Marwan's beard rubbing against his thigh.

His mouth is open but the air he's sucking in is thick and hot, smells like all three of them because they decided that they should get off before, shouldn't be in a hurry when Marwan pours more lube over his fingers. And.

"You're doing so good, honey," Alissa murmurs and bends down a little to tickle at his nipple with a strand of her hair. Luca jerks, driving himself a little further onto Marwan's fingers. Three, Luca knows there's only three fingers and he takes them all the time, but he can't stop thinking about it.

Marwan rubs the inside of his knee, runs his hand over Luca's thigh. "Hey, you want me to stop?"

Luca shakes his head. "No. No - Keep going. Just."

He breathes, and it feels like everything in him is shifting against Marwan's fingers with that motion. He feels so full, only vaguely aware of the firm press of Alissa's hand around his, of the small kisses Marwan is dropping against the crease of his thigh, the gentle rubbing against his perineum because Marwan's fingers are slowly moving in and out of him.

Spreading the lube, his brain supplies helpfully.

It's not even the first time Luca's been fisted, but the last time, this was Alissa's slender hand, not Marwan's. Marwan pulls his fingers mostly out, plays with Luca's rim a little, stroking and teasing him until he finds himself breathing easier again, his legs falling wide almost of their own accord as he just focuses on the feeling of it.

"All right," he says, squeezing Alissa's hand and then looking back down at Marwan. "Another."

Marwan does not oblige him immediately - pulls his fingers out entirely to stroke over Luca's hole, to rub his beard into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh as he kisses it.

Luca wants to protest, but his mouth refuses to make more than a plaintive noise. He can't reach down to urge Marwan either. Not without letting go of Alissa's hand or her leg, and that - that's just not an option right now. If he's not leaning against Alissa, if she's not holding on to him, his entire world narrows down to the tips of Marwan's fingers, sliding just a little into him, slipping against his slick skin and withdrawing again.

He thinks he might come again if Marwan keeps going like this, thinks briefly of just getting off with Marwan fingering him, leaving the whole fisting thing to another day. But then Marwan's fingers slip deeper, his pinky tucked in close, and Luca remembers that he wants Marwan to take him apart as badly as he wants Alissa to keep him together.

He manages to open his eyes when he feels Alissa gently stroke his face with the back of her hand, smiles up at her, and then turns to look back down. He sees himself, his chest flushed and nipples hard, his cock hand against his belly and his stomach still smeared where Marwan didn't quite get everything when he was cleaning Luca up earlier.

"Babe, can you just..." Marwan makes a gesture, and Luca isn't quite sure what he wants. Alissa seems to get it though. She shifts a little, and straightens her leg so she can hook her foot under his leg. For a long moment, he's not quite sure what's going on, and then the motion tilts up his hips. Marwan's hand slips deeper into him almost of its own accord.

He can feel the rough pad of Marwan's thumb resting lightly against the rim of his hole, the unyielding bumps of his knuckles, the width of his fingers inside, and his cock twitches, just a little.

Luca arches, writhes, feels Marwan go with the motion so he doesn't hurt himself. He wants to kiss them both, he wants to lie down held firm between them, but right now all he can do is slowly move against Marwan's hand, which feels huge inside of him.

Alissa looks at Marwan, with that wicked, wicked grin.

"One to go, love," she says. Luca's not even sure she's talking to him.

"No rush," Marwan says. He gives them an almost stern look, and they both chuckle. Alissa runs her thumb over Luca's knuckles.

"Of course," Luca croaks. "I could do this all night."

Marwan snorts and reaches for the lube to squeeze out more over his fingers. Luca doesn't think he's ever been this slick. He doesn't think even Alissa has ever been this wet. But then again, Luca's not entirely sure even this much lube is going to make Marwan's entire hand fit.

He can feel Marwan's hand resting on his hip, just as it did when they tried getting that dildo up him the same time as Marwan. This time, it doesn't feel half as reassuring. He reaches down with his free hand, traces over Marwan's blunt, smooth fingernails. Alissa filed them down for him, while they were talking about this, while Luca was deciding that he really wants all of Marwan's hand in him, big and warm and strong.

Alissa gives his hand two quick squeezes. "Hey, honey, you still with us?"

Luca squeezes back on autopilot, long and firm, forces himself to make eye contact first with Marwan and then with Alissa. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm great. Just."

He licks his lips, chews the bottom one a little and shifts minutely to feel the width of Marwan's hand, can't help a half-disbelieving huff of laughter again.

"I can't believe you're. Ngh."

Marwan rises up a little, careful not to move his hand, so he can press a kiss to Luca's hip.

"We can just keep going like this," he says.

"I know," Luca replies. "But I want all of it." He fumbles a little to get Marwan's free hand linked with his, and yeah, this is all right. They have him, and he has them to hold on to.

He floats, aware only of the heat of Alissa at his back and Marwan's hands on him. He feels stretched so wide, Marwan's fingers sliding in easy, like he can open himself up even more for them.

"Okay," Luca breathes, shifts his hips to ease the tightness at the small of his back. "Okay, Marwan. Now."

Marwan pulls back, careful, so careful. There's the squelch of more lube, and Luca is somehow watching Marwan's face, intently, as Marwan folds his thumb against his pinky, and then carefully, gently, pushes the tips of his fingers back in.

He clutches at Marwan's free hand, at Alissa, and reminds himself to breathe. With every exhale Marwan slips in a little deeper, more and more of his hand. Luca realises with a start that it's going to fit, that all of that hand is really going inside him, and then his body opens for Marwan, just like that.

He's so full, and in a moment Marwan will maybe unfold his hand a little, play with him. Or maybe that's too much, Luca's not sure yet.

But for now, all he needs to do is breathe. One breath at a time, and then another.


End file.
